Suteki
by sizunT hanabi
Summary: apa yang terjadi jika memiliki seorang kekasih yang memiliki kadar kemanjaan dan keimutan diluar batas? apakah cinta tetap bertahan? dan semakin besar? dan inilah kisah dari pasangan yunjae.


YUNJAE FANFIC/YAOI/SUTEKI/ONESHOT/

Pair: yunjae

Cast: yunjae

Genre: fluff

Rate: T

Legt: 1/1

Warning: boyXboy.

Author: Sim Sim Cassiopeia

Desclaim: GOD

AUTHOR POV

malam ini cuaca memang kurang bersahabat,awan mendung yg telihat sejak sore hari.

DRRRT DRRRTT

"mosimosi"

"yun,jemput aku"

"kau dimana?akukan sudah bilang jangan meninggalkan apartemen sendirian"

"kau lama,aku kelaparan"

"kenapa tidak pesan saja?"

"aku mau masak yun!"

"ara~sekarang kau dimana?"

"terjebak disupermarket"

"aish,tunggu aku datang,arra?"

"ne"

"saranghae"

"nado~"

jaejung menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniup2nya,berharap mengurangi kebekuan ditangannya yg lupa menggunakan sarung tangan.

laki2 cantik ini berulang kali menengok jam tangannya,menunggu memang hal kedua yg dibencinya,yah hal pertama yg dibencinya adalah permintaanya tidak dituruti oleh sang kekasih,ck tipe laki2 manja,bukan?

kemanjaannya hanya pada sang kekasih saja sebenarnya,yup salahkan sang kekasih yg terlalu memanjakan dan menuruti setiap keinginannya,seperti sekarang,kalian tau kenapa kekasihnya melarang jaejung keluar sendiri? itu karena dia belum mengenal jepang,baru kemarin malam dia sampai dijepang,dan kalian tau kenapa dia ada dijepang?

'aku ingin bersamu yunnie-ah~'

rengekan manja itulah pnyebabnya.

sang kekasih memang berada dijepang untuk tututan pekerjaannya,dan jaejung?oh ayolah dia bahkan tidak mau meneruskan untuk mengenyam pendidikan di universitas hanya gara2 alasan tidak masuk akal tadi.

ya jaejung memang baru saja lulus dari SMA,dan ajaibnya sang kekasih yg lebih tua 7th itu mau mengabulkannya,kalian bertanya2 apa orang tua jaejung dengan menginjinkannya?kenyataannya dia seorang yatim piatu.

jaejung dan yunho adalah anak yatim piatu,dan beruntungnya mereka diasuh oleh orang2 yg baik sehingga membesarkan mereka sampai bisa sukses seperti sekarang.

"jae"

"yunie,kenapa lama sekali eoh?"

suara manja yg terdengar kesal itu membuat yunho terkekeh kecil.

"aku jalan kaki sayang,tentu sedikit lama"

yunho meraih tangan jaejung dan menggosoknya perlahan.

"dingin,ne?"

"hum,dingin sekai~"

"kajja"

letak supermarket dan apartemen mereka dekat jd yunho memutuskaN menjemput jaejung dengan berjalan kaki,berjalan kaki berdua dibawah 1 payung,disaat cuaca dingin dan gerimis kecil bukankah terdengar romantis?

yunho melirik jaejung yg nampak menggosok2 telapak tangannya lagi.

"kemarikan tanganmu"

yunho menarik tngan jaejung,meniup dan menggosok telapak tangan itu,serta memasukkannya kedalam kantong mantelnya.

jaejung menarik kecil mantel yg dikenakan yunho.

"wae?"

"poppo~"

"mwo?"

"poppo yunnie-ah~!"

"aish,ini dijalanan sayang,nanti diapartemen saja,ne?"

"ani,ani,ani~"

"aigo,diapartemen saja,kau boleh minta lebih dari poppo juga sayang"

"yunnie~!yunnie jahat!aku nggak mau bicara denganmu lagi"

"yah?kau ini kenapa,eoh?"

"jangan bicara denganku,aku sedang marah"pout kecil terbentuk dbbir imut itu.

yunho memeluk gemas tubuh sang kekasih yg sedang memalingkan mukanya gemas bukan main saat mendapati sang kekasih yg merajuk seperti sekarang.

"yunie lepas~"

"adwaeee~"

"joongie tuh ngambek ma yunie,yunie ngerti gak sih?"

"ara,sayang maafin yunie ne?"

"ani,ga mau"

"sayang cantik deh~"

"yunie!"

cubitan kecil mendarat dlengan yunho.

"ahaha ampun~,nyerah deh"

"jahat,joongie sebel"

"aigoo mianhae ne sayang"

"aniya~ joongie g mau maafin yunie,yunnie jahat"

pout lucu itu terus saja mencuat dengan lucunya di wajah cantik jaejung membuat yunho gemas sendiri,dengan nakalnya yunho mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah jaejung dan menggigit bibir atas jaejung yang mencuat lucu.

"yah~ yunnie~~"

sebuah rengekan lucu dan pukulan manja dilontarkan jaejung pada yunho.

"ahahaha,salahkan dirimu yang begitu menggemaslkannya sehingga aku tak sabar ingin mengigitmu"

yunho menjulurkan lidahnya dengan lucu.

"masih mau yunie poppo ani?"

"aniya~! joongie enggak jadi minta poppo huh"

"ahahaha kalau kau masih membuat pout itu dibibirmu jangan harap bibirmu masih bisa utuh dan enggak yunie makan sayang"

"yah!emang bibir joongie makanan,eoh?"

"iyap! bibirmu adaah makananku"

dengan ngawurnya yunho melancarkan aksi gombal yang sumpah benar-benar gagal.

SRET

yunho mnggenggam tangan jaejung yang terlihat sedikit memerah karena tadi jaejung menarik tangannya keluar dari kantung yunho.

"tuhkan merah2,ayo pulang aku g mau km kedinginan sayang"

"tapi joongie mau makan takonyaki yunie"

puppy eyes jaejung kembali mengancam yunho.

"katanya td sudah beli bahan makanan,eoh?"

"joongie g jd masak!jongie mau makan takonyaki"

"tapi tidak ada restoran takonyaki didekat sini,joongie"

"ani ani ani!"

jaejung menggeleng2kan kepala dengan lucu dan kekanakannya.

"aigoo~ yunie capek sayang"

"jadi yunie g mauu?"

skakmat! yunho tak mungkin bisa mengelak dr tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan harapan di kedua mata besar nan indah jaejung,

GLUP

yunho sedikit menelan ludah saat melihat pmndangan sexy dihadapannya sekarang.

GOD kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makluk semenggemaskan ini?

ck,bahkan yunho merasa bisa berada dipuncak hanya dengan memandang makluk cantik nan imut yg ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"ani,bukan tidak mau sayang,kalau begitu kita kembali ke apartemen dulu ya?"

"wae? kenapa ke apartemen dulu yunie~?"

"kita mengambil mobil dulu sayang,apa kau mau kita jalan seperti ini dengan jarak 1 km,hm?"

"ne!joongie mau yunnie!"

oh my,yunho mulai pusing sekarang,kenapa kekasihnya ini mulai bertngkah la?

"baiklah kalau itu maumu,tapi jangan merengek padaku saat sudah sampai di apatemen,arra?"

jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengepngedip lucu,pertanda kalu otaknya tidak dapat membaca maksud perkataan sang kekasih.

"maksud yunnie,joongie idak boleh merengek capek pada yunnie,arra?"

yunho mengacak gemas rambut halus sang kekasih yang masih teta memasang muka polos dan lucunya itu.

"arra!joongie janji yunnie~"

jaejung menjulurkan kelingkingnya didepan wajah yunho dengan lucunya.

"ahahaha oke yunnie percaya"

Cup~ yunho mengecup kelingking jaejung dan memasukkan kelingking kecil itu kedalam mulutnya,mengulum kelingking sang kekasih seperi mengulm permen imut.

"aish,yunnie~ jari joongie basah~"

jaejung menarik kelingkingnya dari mulut sang kekasih dan menggosok-gosoknya ke kemea yunho.

"yunnie~ joongie capek~"

jaejung mengeluh saat mereka berjalan pulang menuju apartemen.

"yah!tadi joongie sudah janji tidak akan merengek pada yunnie kan?"

yunho menaikan alisnya sangsi.

"yunnie sayang~ joongie tadi janji tidak merengek saat diapartemen dan sekarang joongie masih dijalan menuju apartemen"

jaejung menjulurkan lidah kecilnya pada yunho yang memasang wajah cengo.

hey~ sejak kapan kekasih manisnya ini menjadi pandai eoh?bukannya otak jaejung pas-pasan?

"tapi-"

"ani ani~ joongoie enggak mau terima alasan apapun dari yunie sekarang gendong joongie!"

jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan yunho dengan wajah yang menunjukan kekesalan tingkat tinggi(tapi masih dengan mimik lucu)

"yah~ boo enggak kasian pada yunnie eoh?"

yunho memasang wajah memelas,hey! jarak keapartemen masih 500 meter dan sekarang sedang keadaan hujan.

"yunnie~ kaki joongie sakit"

mata besar nan indah itu mulai bekaca-kaca.

"aigoo~ tadi kan yunnie udah bilang ayo pulang dulu dan mengambil mobil,tapi kamu enggak mau,sekarang mana yang sakit,hm?"

yunho mengulurkan payung yang sejak tai dibawanya kepada jaejung dan mulai berjongkok menggulung celana piama jaejung.

"itu yang bawah yunnie~ sakit sekali,joongie g bisa jalan lagi huweeeee~"

jaejung menunjuk-nunjuk pergelangan kakinya yang sebenarnya tidak apaapa hanya dia saja yang memang malas jalan.

"yasudah kamu pegang payungnya biar yunnie gendong arra?"

"ne!"

dengan semangat jaejung mencium pipi kiri yunho dan segera naik ke punggung sang kekasih.

"joongie?"

"eum?"

"nanti sampai apartemen kamu haus pijit yunnie"

"iya yunnie sayang~ nanti joongie kasih pijitan plusplus hiihihihi"

jaejung terkekeh manis didekat telinga yunho,sengaja mengecup telinga sang kekasih.

"aish! kenapa hari ini kau nakal sekali eoh?"

"ani~ joongie anak baik yunnie~"

yunho hanya memutar matanya menanggapi sanggahan sang kekasih yang malah asik mengecup pelipis dan pipinya dari belakang.

"uahh~ yunnie capek sayang~"

yunho meloncat kearah jaejung yang sedang terbaring diranjang karena setibanya di apartemen dia langsung meloncat turun dari punggung sang kekasih dan berlari menuju kamar mereka.

"yunnie berat~" jaejung tekikik geli dan mencoba bangun dari berbaingnya.

"yunnie capek~"

"sini sini,bia joongie pijit ne?"

jaejung memposisikan dirinya duduk dengan lucu diats ranjang dan mulai memijat punggung yunho yang sedang dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"lebih keras sayang"

"ne~"

jaejung menundukan wajahnya dan mengecup puncak kepala yunho yang memang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"yunnie capek ne?"

"hm"

"maafin joongie ya yunnie~ ini pasti gara-gara joongie"

jaejung menata yunho penuh rasa penyesalan dan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

yunho membalikan tubuh tengkurapnya dan menarik jaejung agar terbaring diatas tubunya.

"ani,kau tidak membuatku lelah sayang,kau membuat hiku lebih nyata tai tidak?"

"eh?maksudnya?"

"kau adalah keajaiban dalam hidupku sayang,kau yang paling indah dan kau yang paling berharga"

yunho terseyum lembut ada jajung yang mulai berkacakaca.

"gomawo sayangku~"

Cup~

jaejung mengecup bibir sexy sang kekasih yang tersenyum padanya.

ditengah hujan yang kian deras,kedua insan yang dimabuk cinta itu membagi rasa kasih dan sayangnya menyatukan kedua raga yang saling mencintai melebur menjadi satu kesatuan tidak hanya tubuh tapi juga perasaan.

menumpahkan sluruh rasa yang mereka punya mengungkapan sebuah rasa yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

sebuah rasa yang tak dapat dilihat tapi dapat dirasakan dengan nyata.

walau mereka telah mengungkapkan perasaan itu berulang kalipun perasaan itu tidak akan pergi dari hati mereka malah semakin berkembang menjadi sebuah tunas baru.

layaknya bunga dandeleon sebuah bunga rapuh yang nampak indah,bunga yang tidak akan pernah mati bunga yang akan menimbulkan tunas baru yang begitu banyak saat bunga tersebut mulai tertiup angin.

layaknya sebuah perasaan yang sebenarnya rapuh tapi nampak indah dan akan menimbulkan rasa cinta lebih banyak saat mengalami cobaan .

END

huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaf besok ane post FF yunjae rate M deh! :D

minta partisipasinya doang ^^ yang g suka lebih baik jangan buka XD

YUNJAE IS REAL

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
